


The Royal Family of Gotham

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: Edward Nashton the seven year old kid recently lost his family on a fire and he was adopted by the Royal Family of Gotham for reasosns he doesn´t know and he is about to find out.





	1. Edward Nashton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the fics I haven´t updated, maybe I will do it someday, meanwhile I hope you like this one, English is not my native language so I apologize for the grammar mistakes I can have, and if you like it please leave a comment n_n I hope you enjoy it.

**Edward Nashton managed to get himself out of the house in time, he was lying on the grass and through his glasses he could see the flames annihilate everything that it used to be the place where he lived with his parents, he heard a buzzing in his head before he passed out.**

**The next time the seven year old boy open his eyes, he was on a fancy elegant bed and the room he was in was really big for what a normal should have Edward thought, he was still dirty from the previous night of the fire and his clothes had ashes.**

**The little boy get up from the big bed he was in, and opened the door of the fancy room to peek through the hall, it was big, but no one was there, he realized that his glasses were broken.**

**Suddenly someone appear and was walking right to him, and he didn´t know why but that made Edward felt afraid of this man, a tall fancy man, dress on fine clothes and he had a cane but he wasn´t using it.**

**“Follow me” The man said.**

**Ed didn´t like it, he had a cold-hearted look, he gulped and came out of the room slowly to follow the man, his palms were sweating, and his stomach felt like he was going to puke.**

**“Where am I? And what is with your wig?” The child dared to ask the stranger while they were walking through the halls of a castle or at least that is what seems to Ed.**

**The man stared at Ed “All your questions will be answer soon, now if you please” The man lead Ed to a room that seems like a Throne room.**

**“That will be all Frederick, thank you.” A voice from the distance said.**

**“My pleasure your Majesty.” The man bowed and left the room before the kid could process what was happening.**

**“Hi, Edward”**

 

**Edward saw the creepy man Frederick left the room and looked around to face a charming man smiling to him, he seemed so much better than the other one. He was sitting on the King´s throne. So Ed assumed he must be the King of Gotham.**

**“I´m so sorry for what happened to your parents, boy, we tried to save them, but it was too late when we arrived.”**

**Ed looked away and gulped then he looked back and asked.**

**“Are you the King?”**

**“Clever boy, yes I am”**

**Ed knew he was smarter than any kid of his age, but no one was ever praised him so he felt strangely good to the comment and smile showed on his face.**

**“Your Majesty why am I here?”**

**“You are going to live with us” The King said with another smile.**

**Edward mouth gaped in awe, Edward wanted to answer that but he couldn´t find the words, the King seemed really genuine, charming and caring and Ed notice that his hair was brown the same color as his eyes, but Ed couldn´t understand what the King was telling him, he was no Royal and his blood was common, he was a normal kid, well except that he was very smart but apart from that he had nothing and he bet that his parents neither had, and less now that they were dead.**

**“My wife and I adopted you Edward, we are your legal guardians now.” The king said happily.**

**“Why?” Ed said a little nervous.**

**“Well you just lost your parents Edward”**

**“Yes, but that is no reason to adopt a kid”**

**“It is to me, makes perfect sense”**

**Ed felt like something wasn´t right why the king and queen adopt some common child like him, it makes no sense to him, although he didn´t feel ill towards him coming from the king.**

**“You are free to go to an orphanage if you don´t like this Edward”**

**Ed paled, the other kids were always messing with him a school, he couldn´t imagine how would it live with them mocking of him for liking puzzles and riddles.**

**“Calm down boy, I´m just kidding” The king laughed.**

**Edward stared at the king very serious.**

**“You wil be safe here Edward, and besides I think my son and you will be very good friends, he is a little older than you.”**

**Wait what? The king already had a son, then why he needed him, he was no one special to call the Royals attention. Edward frowned.**

**“Is it something wrong Edward?”**

**“Your majesty I´m sorry If I am being rude, but I just don´t understand, why me? I´m not special, I´m just a boy.”**

**“Nonsense, every child is special Edward, they just need someone to remind them that, and as I said you need someone to take care of you, that is a good reason to take you in”**

**Edward was not satisfied by that answer people always wanted something in return and they never did anything out of kindness, but when Ed looked to the King he felt a warm on his chest, the one that a loving parent should show to their kid.**

**“Ok, what I should do now, your Majesty?”**

**“Whatever you like Edward, this is your home now” The king smiled to the boy.**

**“You can call me Ed your Majesty”**

**“Very well Ed, your room is the one that you woke up in”**

**Ed was about to leave the room, but the king spoke once more.**

**“Oh Ed, one last thing, you can call me Elijah”.**

**Ed nodded and left the room, with a tiny smile on his lips.**


	2. Confrontations

**Ed didn´t know much about the Royal family, their parents never told him anything about them, they were busy with other stuff, like the beatings they used to give to Ed and he would rather not to remember.**  


 

 **He knew they were the Van Dahls and that they have ruled Gotham for over a hundred years, Gotham was a strange kingdom, people wasn´t very nice, but once that their parents took him to the market he heard a rumor that the royals were very kind and fair rulers, that was why the people love them so much, it seemed that everything was real.**  


 

 **He also heard about the Prince, people called him the Penguin Prince, he had a deformation on his right foot and he couldn´t walk properly due to that but no one knew how he got it.**  


 

 **Edward realized that while he was busy with his thoughts he reached the Kitchen, and well he was starving he hadn´t eat since last night. He still couldn´t believe everything that was happening, one minute he was being beaten by his parents and the next he was in a castle, Ed was afraid of that happiness, because it could be taken away from him at any moment.**  


 

**Edward saw that there was food on the kitchen´s table and his stomach growled, it was so much, Ed never have seem so much food together, so he took a piece of everything that he could, until his stomach was satisfied.**

 

**He felt good. He was resting on a chair when he suddenly heard steps coming to the kitchen his first instinct was to reach the exit, but he hit someone, was that creepy old man from before and Ed froze, the man looked at him and saw he ate the food. The look on his face made Ed felt terrified.**

 

 **“Who do you think you are brat? We have rules on this house, you will be punished for this”**  


 

**Ed felt Frederick grabbed him from the arm and walked with him through the hall.**

 

**“Stop you are hurting me” Ed said over and over again, while someone was spying them.**

 

 **“You will learn about discipline” Frederick threw Edward in a dark wet room, that seems like an old abandonment basement, Frederick took his cane and was about to beat Ed, he was terrified the same nightmare that he lived every day with his parents was about to begin again.**  


 

 **“You can´t do this, I´ll tell Elijah” The terrified kid said.**  


 

 **“Oh yeah? And who do you think he is going to believe? A little brat who he barely knows or the man that has been stand by his side over 20 years?”**  


 

 **Ed remained silent, he was probably right after all who would wanted to believe a problematic child, like Ed, who the king barely knows.**  


 

 **“That is what I thought so” He lifted the cane to hit, but someone grabbed it.**  


 

**“And what about if it comes from his son? Who do you think he will believe Frederick?”**

 

 **“Prince Oswald” Frederick´s eyes wide open he was surprised to see the prince there.**  


 

 **“Sir, this boy ate all the food from tonight´s dinner” Frederick said in his defense.**  


 

 **“And that is your justification to beat this kid?” Oswald said very angry.**  


 

 **“Well sir, I was only trying to teach him some discipline.”**  


 

**“Oh shut up, I know you Frederick, you just wanted to hit the poor boy, but I warn you if you touch a single hair of him, you will face consequences I assure you.”**

 

 **Oswald knew Frederick didn´t like anyone and his methods of discipline were quite drastic, to Oswald he was a sadist who enjoyed torturing others, Oswald could see the malice in his eyes and a few times how his eyes glowed when he beats people, he only stand him because his father appreciated him, but he despised the man and he promised himself that one day he will get rid of him.**  


 

 **“You have a wrong concept of me, your highness.”**  


 

 **“Leave” Oswald ordered.**  


 

 **“As you wish, my prince” He bowed and left the room.**  


 

 **“That idiot, one day I will take care of him” Oswald said with venom in his voice.**  


 

 **Oswald was really pissed off, Edward was on a corner trembling and grabbing his legs with his arms while his head was down trying to hold himself together. Oswald walked towards Ed.**  


 

 **“Are you ok?”**  


 

 **Ed looked up to see Oswald´s face “I will be, I think”**  


 

 **Oswald offered Ed his hand to help get up from the ground, and Ed took it.**  


 

 **“I´m sorry, I promise this won´t happen again.”**  


 

 **“Thank you for what you did, Prince Oswald.”**  


 

 **“Just Oswald, please and you are welcome.” Oswald said with a smile. “Were you crying?” Oswald asked worried.**  


 

 **Ed took off his glasses and cleaned his tears with his sleeve and then put them again.**  


 

 **“Yes, silly right? I´m such a crybaby” Ed said ashamed that the Prince saw him crying.**  


 

 **“No, of course not, I will punish him for make a child cry.” Oswald was very angry.**  


 

**“It is ok Prin- Oswald, nothing happened, I´m fine, you came just in time.” Ed tried to smile to reassure the Prince he was ok, “I´m Edward Nashton, you can call me Ed, nice to meet you” Ed raised his hand to shake Oswalds.**

 

 **He relaxed and took Edward´s hand, “A pleasure Ed, I know you already know who I am but I believe I haven´t introduced myself properly, I´m Oswald Van Dahl Cobblepot and I am ten years old.”**  


 

 **“I am seven and I love puzzles and riddles”**  


 

 **“Good to know Ed, now come with me, we should make you feel comfortable after all you have been through enough already”**  


 

**Ed followed Oswald, and he was so glad Oswald appeared right when he did, otherwise he would have been through another living hell, and he barely survived the last one. He felt safe with Oswald by his side.**


End file.
